Dunder Mifflin Dot Com
by JodithGrace
Summary: Jam Sessions part 3: Jim is in Stamford, Pam is in Scranton. Sometimes Email is all you have. Follow Up to A Tale of Two Guys.


Dunder Mifflin. Com

By Jody E.

This story is Part 3 in a series, which started with Redacted and continued with A Tale of Two Guys. As usual, I do not own these characters, well, except for the ones I made up or The Office.

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 15,2006 5:00 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: Hi

Dear Pam,

Whew. Well, here I am, in my new office in a new state with the same old company. It's 5 pm and literally the first chance I've had to sit down and write you. I just wanted you to know that I got here okay. Saturday I spent packing...not everything yet because I'm staying at the Hampton Inn until I find an apartment, but still I had to get everything ready to go in a few weeks. Sunday I had an early farewell dinner with my folks, and then drove here. It took me about two and a half hours. Not too bad.

First of all, thanks for the picture and the bracelet. I can't tell you what it meant for me to find that when I unpacked my office stuff this morning. I put the drawing right up on my wall. It needs a frame but for now, scotch tape will do. I stuck a sticky note over the caption, though, because that's private. I put my 2005 "How's The Air Up there?" Dundee for tallest employee (very flattering) on my desk, and he's kind of wearing your bracelet over one shoulder like a bizarre hula-hoop. I also put out my photos of me and Davie, and my folks. But the only photo I have of you is that group photo monstrosity that Michael photo shopped. So if you have one that you could send me...even e-mailed would be fine, I would really appreciate it.

So, what can I tell you about my new job? First of all, the branch here is really nice. Potted palms around the reception desk, that kind of thing. And I have an actual office...no window but a real door that closes and everything. I met everybody, but right now they are all a big blur. Josh Porter seems really cool and invited me out for a beer after work tonight. He's married with a 2 year old son and another kid on the way. In fact, I think that almost all of the employees here are married. There's one kind of weird guy here named Mitch, but I'll tell you more about him later.

What I am is acting regional sales manager. I don't actually work under Josh but under corporate. I oversee the three salesmen in this branch and the three in the Albany branch. It's pretty scary, to tell the truth. Luckily, I'm only an acting manager, so if I'm not a good enough actor, maybe I'll get demoted back down to sales, or maybe sent back to Scranton. I wouldn't object.

So, I've only been here for one day and already they're sending me away. To New York for management training. I guess they figured that five years of watching Michael Scott in action wasn't quite enough. That's next week. Then I'm back here until June 8th when I fly off to Los Angeles to begin my trip to Australia. I'm not sure when I am going to find time to find an apartment and move into it. At least the Hampton Inn is pretty nice. I have to check and see if they have Internet access.

Anyway, that's about it for me. I hope that you are okay, and that everything went all right for you this weekend. I still feel bad not being able to be there for you. Let me know how you're doing.

I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you. The receptionist here is cute and blonde, but, well, there's really no comparison. Anyway, lucky for you, Josh is waiting for me so I can't go on and on. Please write back soon.

PS: Best part? No camera crew!

Love, Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 16,2006 2:07 PM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: re: Hi

Dear Jim,

It was so nice to get your e-mail first thing this morning when I got in. It almost made up for having to look at your empty desk all day yesterday. I'm glad you liked the picture. But you should put that bracelet away or everybody's going to think you're a total dork. Maybe I'll bring in my "whitest sneakers" Dundee and put it on my desk, too. That was a fun night, wasn't it?

Dwight was acting really obnoxious all day yesterday. I was sorely tempted to crazy glue something of his to something else of his, but I couldn't decide what. I needed you for inspiration.

They're going to start interviewing people for your position next week. I'm not sure which is worse...an empty desk or one with some stranger in it. What if he's worse than Dwight? Is that even humanly possible?

My weekend was definitely weird. I don't know what you said to Roy, but he was downright civilized about everything. He even offered to move out and let me keep the apartment. We rented it together...it wasn't his or anything. He used to live in a total pit with some buddy of his from High school before we moved in together. Anyway, I decided to take him up on his offer. Personally, it think that the rent is a bit high for him to pay on his own, since we used to split it, but whatever the reason, I'm happy that I don't have to move on top of everything else. His parents are right here in town, unlike mine, so he will stay with them for a while.

Canceling the wedding wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The VFW gave us our deposit back, because Roy's dad is a member there, and they hadn't bought any food yet or anything. That was a biggie. The flower people weren't so understanding, but I had only paid a small deposit there. The photographer was a friend of my dad's so he was okay. And we hadn't paid the band anything. So really, the main thing I'm out is the cost of my wedding gown which I still have to pick up, and three bridesmaids' gowns, which I am going to cover since it's not fair for my sister and cousins to pay for dresses they aren't going to wear. Maybe I can sell them to a consignment shop or something.

The worst part was calling all the guests. Roy refused to help, which I really can't blame him for, so I just had to sit down and do it. Roy's mother is really angry with me. It hurts because she was almost like a mom to me, since my own mother is so far away. I guess there's nothing I can really do to make it up to her. I hope that someday she can forgive me. Just like I hope that someday Roy can. He doesn't really show his feelings that much, but I can tell how hurt he is, even when he's being nice.

Well, enough about my problems. Your new job sounds interesting. Are you going to have to travel to Albany? I guess that you are the equivalent of Mark Reynolds, in New York. He only shows up at our branch once or twice a year, though.

Speaking of New York, I think I will call Jan today, and ask her about that internship. I've got nothing to lose, right? The worst she can tell me is that I've lost that opportunity, but there may be something else. Or I may go back to school part time, in the evenings. I get these brochures in the mail all the time about evening classes at the high school.

I guess I'd better go. Michael wants me in his office for something. Kelly has told me about 50 times today how sad she is that you left and how you two bonded during the day you spent sitting next to her, and how you helped bring her and Ryan together. I could go on for several more paragraphs, but you get the picture. I wish WE didn't have a camera crew. They've been in my face all day.

Hey...I don't have a photo of you either. Except that yearbook one.

Love,Pam

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 17, 2006 9:06 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: re: re: Hi

Dear Pamalamadingdong,

I am so sorry. That name has been floating around in my mind for days. Oh God...maybe I'm turning into Michael! All I need now are some funny hats and a karaoke machine!

Things are going pretty well here, I guess. The two inside salesman seem to be really nice guys. Their names are Bruce and Pete. They are both married. The wild card is Bob, the outside salesman. I haven't met him yet, but he seems to have a bit of a reputation. Not unlike our own Todd Packer. I wonder if that's why they are outside salesmen. Maybe they're not allowed in the office, except on special occasions. I mean, from what I understand about a certain incident, Todd Packer isn't even toilet trained.

Guess what…I may have my very own Dwight! Remember I mentioned a guy named Mitch? Well, he is in accounting, single and his main passion in life is playing Worlds of Warfare on the computer. He is, apparently, an Orc. Anyway, he has taken to following me around like a puppy. He's really short, I mean Danny DiVito short, and the two of us together look like a comedy act. I'm not sure what to do about him.

Lisa, the receptionist, is very giggly, and reminds me a lot of Kelly, only pale and blonde. She is also extremely single. Thank goodness I have an office. With a door. The other women are older, like Meredith and Phyllis, and married. All in all, it's a very well run, efficient place, Josh seems to be a good boss and really nice and the whole thing is totally, excruciatingly dull. I can't believe how much I miss Michael and Stanley and Kevin and even Dwight! Argggh!

So, tell me, did you talk to Jan? What did she say? I'm so glad to hear that you can stay in your apartment. And that you're not out too much money on the wedding. I'm also very relieved that Roy is not being a problem.

I'm writing this from the Hampton Inn. They have Internet access that you pay for by the hour. It's been too crazy at work with all the paperwork I have to do. I tell you, it was a lot easier selling paper, than making sure other people sell paper. I spoke to Mark Reynolds today. He called to wish me luck. He supervises three branches, to my two. I don't envy him.

This job is really scary, Pam. I hope I'm not in over my head. I really wish I had somebody to talk to. Can I call you sometime? I don't know your phone number, isn't that weird? I really miss you.

Love,Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 18, 2006 10:04 AM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: Jan

Dear Fat Halpert,

See, you're not the only one who has been infected with Michaelisms. Well, I did it. I phoned Jan. and she was really glad to hear from me. She said that I'm not too late at all since the internship wasn't until July, and the deadline for signing up is next week. She wants me to come into the city and meet with her for lunch, and we can discuss all of my options. She says that if I come in on a Friday, they'll give me the day off with pay and I can stay overnight free in one of the hotel rooms that Dunder Mifflin keeps for visitors, so that I can go see a show or something. That was so nice of her, wasn't it? It's been ages since I've been to NY. My mom used to take me in to Radio City Music Hall on my birthday when I was a kid. And we'd walk around and look at the all the store windows, and have lunch in some fancy restaurant.

There's something really strange going on between Jan and Michael, though. She was so nice to me, but every time she has called to speak to Michael, I thought that the phone was going to freeze my ear off. Did he do something really stupid at Casino night? I wasn't paying too much attention to him that night, what with one thing and another. He was with that blond real estate agent, wasn't he?

Of course you can call me. My phone number is 570-264-7756. I'd love to hear your voice. Has it only been a week since I spoke to you last? Seem like months. I could use somebody to talk to, too.

I sent you a picture. I sent it to the branch, to your attention, marked personal. So hopefully you'll get it. Still haven't gotten one from you.

Love,Pam

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 18, 2006 11:05 AM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: re: Jan

Dear Pam,

Wow. That's great news about the internship! I am so happy for you.

So, you're going to be in New York City on Friday. Well, it just so happens that I'm going to be in New York City on Friday, too. Remember that management training I have to take? It's all next week and the last day is Friday. I'll be staying at that hotel also, though Thursday night, though I can probably stretch it out one more night.

So...what do you say? Would you like to get together for an official date in NYC? I could get us tickets for a show if that's what you want to do, or we could see a movie or go out to dinner or any combination of the above. I'll call you tonight and we can discuss it. I can get tickets online, though I don't know what might be available on such short notice.

About Michael and Jan. I don't really know what happened, except that Jan came all the way to Scranton for casino night only to find that Michael had another date. I spoke to her outside, right before Roy left, and she seemed really upset. I had always thought that she didn't like him very much. Michael always talks like they have this big thing going on, and she always shoots him down. But I guess she really does like him. So is he dating this real estate agent now? Poor Jan.

I don't have any photos to send you, since I didn't pack any. But Bruce has one of those camera phones and I'll have him take a picture of me in my new office and I'll e-mail it to you.

Talk to you tonight.

Love,Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 19, 2006 9:06 AM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: Last night

Dear Jim,

God…it was so great talking to you last night. I totally forgot that you were on a hotel phone…your bill will be astronomical! Let me know how much it is and I'll split it with you. I could barely drag myself to work today. Do you think anybody will notice that the receptionist is asleep?

Love and kisses,Pam

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 19, 2006 9:33 AM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: re: Last night

Dearest Pam,

Don't worry about the phone bill. It was worth it. Wow. Is it Friday yet?

Love,Jim

From: Lmiller

Sent: May 19, 2006 12:03 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: Jim Halpert

Hi.

You don't know me, but my name is Lisa Miller and I'm the receptionist at Dunder Mifflin Stamford. Actually, I think we've spoken on the phone a few times when Josh has called Michael Scott.

Jim mentioned that he was friends with you, and I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. Is he single? I mean, I know he's not married. But is he engaged or anything like that? He seems kind of quiet and doesn't talk about himself that much, so a couple of us were wondering. He's not gay, is he? What a waste that would be, you know? He is SO cute. I hope he's not a player. Our salesman, Bob is one. A total sleezeball. But I must say that Jim doesn't seem like that at all. Still you never know, and better safe than sorry.

I'm thinking of inviting him to a party this weekend. Do you think it would be a good idea? Thanx.

Lisa

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 19, 2006 12:45 PM

To: Lmiller

Subject: Jim Halpert

Lisa,

Yes, I am friends with Jim Halpert. I can tell you that he is a terrific guy, one of the best. However, as to his personal life, I'm afraid that you will have to ask HIM. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I talked about him behind his back, would I?

Pam Beesly

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 19, 2006 1:06 PM

From: Pbeesly

Subject!!!

Jim,

I got an e-mail today from your "cute, blonde," receptionist friend, Lisa. She wanted to know all about you, so that she could ask you out to some party this weekend. I told her that she could talk to you herself, if she wanted information so badly. What is it with you and receptionists, anyway?

Pam

From: Jhalpert

Sent: May 19, 2006 1:35 PM

To: Pbeesly

Subject: re!

Dearest Pam.

There is only one receptionist that I love. And she isn't cute and blonde. She's beautiful with curly light brown hair.

I'm in kind of an awkward position, here, Pam. What do I tell people like Lisa when they ask me all these personal questions? Do I say I have a girlfriend? DO I have a girlfriend? I haven't wanted to presume to call you that. You know that I'm in love with you. And you have hinted that you might feel the same way. But we've never even been on a real date. We've had two kisses and a hell of a passionate phone call. You tell me what to tell people, Pam, about us, and I'll tell them. I'll shout it from the rooftops. But, you don't have to worry about me, sweetheart.

I love you,Jim

From: Pbeesly

Sent: May 19, 2006 2:30 PM

To: Jhalpert

Subject: re: re!!!

Tell them you have a girlfriend.

Love, Pam


End file.
